Sonic Lanterns 6: Azure the Dragon
by Powershade117
Summary: New characters made by a new person, but still a sequel to "Sonic Lanterns 5: TAU". AzureMythos comes across a life form that will forever change her life and her future. My good friend, Zephyros-Phoenix, created this character. I recommend traveling to her DeviantART page to read her stories about Azure AND see a picture of her in her lantern costume.


"I just...what in Mythos name is going on here?" Azure complained as she walked under a clear evening sky. "First I'm on vacation, and the next...I'm called in because of an emergency...only to find out that some strange aliens with magical powers are attacking us."

Azure's complaining was interrupted by the sound of her communicator beeping. She touched two fingers to her ears, wondering who is contacting her. The voice that came through was all too familiar. "Azure? Are you in position?"

"Oh, Shadow. I uh, yeah. I'm here. Just waiting for Rouge and to join us. I'm actually...a little surprised you aren't going to join us."

"Commander's orders. I have something else to do, so they sent another in my place. Stick to the plan and we should learn more about what these aliens really want."

"Yes, Shadow. How's uh...How's Sapphire doing?"

"She's doing well...for now. We'll just have to see how well she handles under pressure. But enough small talk. Save that for the training room. Shadow the Hedgehog out."

The comm link went quiet and Azure sat down on the soft grass, waiting for Rouge and the unknown agent that G.U.N hired to help out. The waiting made her uneasy. While Rouge was not her favorite person in the world, she knew her well, and being late was not normal. Rouge was always on time. "Unless something happened to her," Azure thought out loud to herself. "Or she found another jewel heist that...required her immediate attention. Maybe I should...no, Rouge ordered radio silence from all ends."

The quiet and the waiting were getting more and more torturous. The longer Azure waited, the more worried she became. Finally, she could not stand it anymore. She stood up, intending to go and look for the mischievous bat. But she stopped as a flash from above caught her eye. It was over as fast as it happened, but something about it set Azure on edge. Flashes of light were not common occurrences, especially not that high up in the air. But her reservations were replaced by curiosity. Taking to the air, Azure headed toward it, intent on knowing for sure whether she was just seeing things or if it was something more. "Maybe I'm just nervous and my eyes are playing tricks on me. But...better safe than sorry. That's what Shadow would say."

She realized that it was not just tricks as she saw the flash again, but brighter this time. She was getting closer. Then, in the dim light of the evening, she saw something coming down from the sky. She could not make out exactly what it was, but it was coming down fast. Moving to intercept, Azure could make out the outline of a humanoid shape falling to the ground. She could tell by its distance from her and the rate the creature was falling, she would not make it in time. She kicked her wing muscles into overdrive, flying as fast as she could toward the ground. "If I can time this right, maybe I can catch him...or her. Whoever they are."

She flew like a missile downward, positioning herself underneath the falling life form. Not far from the ground, she braced herself as the creature fell into her outstretched arms. While it was larger than she was, the creature was surprisingly lightweight. She hovered slowly to the ground, resting it gently on the soft grassy ground. That's when she got a good look at it. While it was humanoid in shape, this was definitely not a human or an anthro.

The body structure was of a tall and slender build and mostly covered in a tight black and green suit. It almost seemed so frail to the touch. The head was elongated, but flat. There was no discernible mouth to speak of. The creature appeared to have 4 eyes, which were all closed. Its skin was crusty and rough like a lizard, but had antennae like an insect. Looking the creature over, she saw that instead of hands, the arms ended in a single fleshy and flexible tentacle, contrasting greatly with the rest of the alien's rough skin. That was all she could derive. This was an alien.

"You must be one of the invaders. I should be obligated to arrest you right now, but..." Her speech was cut off, by the creature suddenly opening its eyes and looking at her with eyes that looked like black voids. She jumped back in shock, but did not falter. Her hands sparked with electricity, ready for a fight. The creature stared at her, and then spoke to her, but not in the usual sense. It sounded like it was coming from inside her head*

You...you saved me. Thank you...Azure.

"How do you know my name? Have we met?"

No. Normally I would not invade another sentient's mind, but time is short. You must listen to me. I sense your suspicion. You think I am your enemy. You are wrong. There are things out there that you cannot understand...yet.

"What are you talking...or thinking about? What do you want? Who are you? Have you done something to Rouge?"

I am Nor'Spec'Sala'Ra of planet Rhanna, guardian of sector 2108...and now it seems I must seek a successor.

"Successor? What do you-?"

There is no time. I can see into your mind. You are strong, child. It would do me great honor...if you would take this...speak the oath...and join our order. The alien known as Nor'Spec lifted his right hand and the soft tentacle started to split apart, as if held together by a coating of slime. Azure held back the urge to vomit, as this was slightly unpleasant to watch. Splitting into 3 parts, the alien extended a small 4 fingered hand from what would pass as its wrist, sealed away inside the tentacles. On the third finger was a ring, dark in color and with a green symbol on it. Azure could not help but gaze in fascination at the ring. Nor'Spec took the ring off his finger and handed it to Azure. She gingerly and cautiously took it. Nor'Spec's suit also started to disappear.

Azure looked at this in disbelief and puzzlement. "What is happening to you?"

I don't have much time. The Yellow Lantern was too much for me to handle. I only hope you can do better. I sense your strength. You are worthy to join us. The Guardians will prepare you.

"W-Wait. I can get you some help. Maybe our medical teams can..."

Too late! He approaches. GO!

As if on command, the ring lit up and a vortex opened up beneath Azure. She fell through and found herself tumbling through empty space. A green aura surrounded her as she tumbled, seeming to fall forever. As fast as it began, Azure hit solid ground. She looked around, and saw an amazing sight. She was atop some kind of tower, surrounded by floating buildings, and a dim but comforting red sky overhead.

"So...Nor'Spec'Sala'Ra has decided to pass on his ring to another.

Azure looked up to find the source of this new voice and found herself surrounded by small alien creatures with large blue heads. All were dressed in red robes that had a green symbol on the chest. "What? Where am I? I'm really getting tired of being led around like a puppy on a leash."

"Fear not, little one. We are the Guardians of the Universe. This is the home of the Green Lantern Corps. And you have been chosen by one of our own to join us."

"Join you? Guardians of the Universe? Green Lantern Corps? I already work for G.U.N. I don't even know..."

The Guardian spoke with a growing impatience. "We know you have questions. They will be answered in due time. For now, you must trust that what is done is necessary. Nor'Spec was one of our more prestigious Lanterns. That you have been chosen to wield his ring is a great honor."

"If...If I do...whatever it is you want me to do...can I go home?"

"You will return home once you speak the oath. Just place the ring on your finger...and then into this lantern."

A green device appeared in front of Azure and hovered in front of her. While her head was filled with questions, part of her was excited. She was being asked to join these so called Guardians. She didn't even have to apply for the job. Tenderly, she slipped the ring on. She placed the ring on the lantern and it lit up vibrantly. She stared into its light, as if dazed. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power. Green Lantern's Light."

Azure was thrust back into reality and looked down at herself. Her body was covered in a green and black suit nearly identical to the one worn by the alien she saved. Her vest was still there, and still the same color as before. She found it odd how it matched her new outfit so perfectly.

"Very good, child. Welcome. Now go...you will meet your comrade for training."

Azure looked back up at the Guardian that spoke, unpleasantly surprised by those words. "Training? But I thought you said I could go!"

"You will. But first you must learn to use the powers given to you...you must learn to harness your will."

In a flash of green light, Azure found herself in another location. She looked around and saw the spire that she came from. "Man...They're good."

"So...you too huh? I've heard about you. Azure the Dragon, right?"

"Huh? Who are you. You look...familiar. Almost like—"

"Rouge? Hardly. Call me Vesper. And I suppose...welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."


End file.
